Unfinished project 1
by Speich
Summary: Lavender Brown. The most popular girl in Gryffindor. She has the looks, the boyfriend and whatever else popular girls have. But of course, she's also insecure about everything. Insecurity that has forced her into a position she could very well do without.


A/N. _It's alive! _Hi guys! Surprise, I'm not dead! Quick info about Falling in Love in 1971: it has indefinitely been put on ice. For two years I've tried to write it but I've hit a dead end, I don't know why but my brain just can't come up with anything. It's really a shame cuz I do have the ending all planned out and I'm in love with it - it's just that bit in the middle that's ruining it for me! So I apologize for all of you who have waited for (but by know you've probably given up on the idea) updates. I really wish that I some day can surprise you all with it all finished.

Anyway, this story isn't really that. A story I mean. It's just something I wrote a while back and I'm really happy with it by I don't know where to go from here. So it's only the beginning of a story. I just had it laying around and thought "Why not? I don't have anything to do today, so I might as well publish this!" I don't know if I'll finish it, but please give me some respones - good or bad - I really wanna hear what you guys think.

By for now!

/Sefflon

* * *

Okay, calm down. It's probably just stress. The fact that you forgot a protection spell doesn't matter, what are the odds for it to happen after you first time?

I'm trying hard not to cry. Having an emotional breakdown in the girls' bathroom isn't the best way to start the new semester. If I could just relax I would be able to deal with this and remind myself that the whole thing was silly and that it was probably nothing.

It happened a few weeks ago, just before Christmas break. He didn't appear that interested anymore and I panicked. It seemed like a good idea at the time but in retrospect maybe it wasn't the best decision of my life.

I should probably take some sort of test, just to be sure. Not that it's necessary, I already know that it's nothing.

It's nothing, right?

Screw it! Here comes the water works…

* * *

Okay, I'm walking down the corridor. I am calm. Nobody is staring so I must look normal and not like I just cried my eyes out in a slightly disgusting toilette stall. Everything is just great. Just a few more feet and I will be safe. Madame Pomfrey will tell me what I already know; it's nothing.

* * *

"Miss Brown, the test was positive."

Crap.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey is bustling around in her office, searching for potions, brochures and Merlin knows what else she thinks a pregnant girl needs. Meanwhile, I'm trying hard to deal with the fact that I'm suddenly close to two months pregnant.

Oh no.

I'm going to have to tell my parents, aren't I?

Madame Pomfrey's head pops out of her office. "How are you coping dear? Do you want something to calm your nerves?"

Maybe she thought I was thinking about committing suicide by jumping out of the window?

"No no, I'm fine. I actually think I'm going to go, I'm a bit late for class."

I get up from the bed and let go of the bed sheets I've been clutching like a life bouy. Like I would ever jump out of a window, I'm scared of heights. Hanging myself seem much less scary, maybe I should bring the sheets with me? Find a dark alcove somewhere and rid the world of my existence?

"I think we should do some exams first, just to make sure everything is fine with your baby."

Baby? What baby? Oh, that's right; it's that thing that has taken over my uterus.

"I'll just come back at lunch, but I'm sure everything is fine with…it. I feel fine."

Madame Pomfrey seems to relax a bit. I guess she trusts me.

"Well, I'll see you later then."

* * *

But I wasn't fine. I couldn't concentrate at all during classes; I couldn't even pretend to listen to Parvati gossiping about the guy she spent New Year's with! And if I, Lavender Brown, am incapable of gossiping something is definitely wrong. But we already knew that.

"What's up with you today?" Parvati asks when we sit down for lunch later that day.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

I'm just having something living inside of me, but other than that I'm bloody fantastic!

"Well, you haven't even said hi to Ron today."

I look over at my boyfriend who's sitting a few seats away with his friends, one of which is that bloody Hermione Granger. Shouldn't he be with his pregnant girlfriend and not that slut?

Oh right, he doesn't know yet. Crap, I'll have to tell him as well. And let's be honest, if anyone is the slut around here it was me, because I don't think Hermione is carrying someone's spawn.

"I just haven't had the time yet. I'll go over right now if you want?"

"Way to make it sound like an obligation, he's your boyfriend for Merlin's sake!"

And look where that got me?

I get up and go over to him. I notice that both Hermione and Harry immediately tense up, I wonder why? Oh never mind, just try to act like you're not the future mother of his child.

"Hi Won-Won!" Ron always turns a bit red when I call him that and that's why I do it. It's fun to embarrass people.

I kiss him on the cheek and sit down next to him. "How was your Christmas? Get anything fun?" Wow, how do I manage to act so normal? I must say I'm a bit impressed.

"Well… I really loved that necklace you gave me." His nose is twitching a bit. Liar.

"That's great."

There's an awkward silence. Normally I would have filled it by snogging Ron senseless but I'm just not in the mood today. Who knows, maybe I'll suddenly get pregnant with twins if I ever do anything remotely sexual with him ever again. Wait, I shouldn't joke about that, having twins runs in his family. I should really go to Madame Pomfrey and get those tests done.

* * *

"Can you see if there's…more than one?"

"No, it's a bit early for that. You'll have to wait another month or so. Do you have twins in the family?"

"No, but…eh…" Would it be really obvious who the father is if I tell her he has twin brothers? It probably would. But it doesn't matter, Pomfrey doesn't seem to notice that I stopped mid-sentence.

We finish up and I'm about to leave when she calls me back.

"Miss Brown? I recommend that you start thinking about your options, and perhaps you should tell your parents and the father?"

I nod and quickly leave.

Options? What options? I have to take care of it. It's what is expected of me. I'm not ready to become a mother and Ron as a father…that idea is just plain scary. My parents will kill me if I ever even consider going through with the whole nine months, even if I give it up for adoption in the end.

I really want to talk to someone about this. Madame Pomfrey just doesn't get it. I mean, she's close to, what, a hundred? And I'm pretty sure she doesn't have any kids. Is she even married?

I could tell Parvati. No, that's a bad idea. I love her, but she just can't shut up! If I tell her the whole school will know about it by dinner. But who do I have except her? I don't really have any more "real" friends. I suck at making friends.

I need to sit down, I can't breathe and my whole body hurts. Great, I'm having a panic attack.

Luckily everyone's still at lunch so the halls are empty. I lie down on the floor and feel the tears coming. Okay, just get everything out before anyone shows up; we wouldn't want anyone to find you like this.

"Are you alright?"

Oh no, someone's coming. Get yourself together Lavender! Stop crying! For Merlin's sake, stop crying! Get up! Why doesn't my body do what I tell it to do?

"Lavender? What's wrong?"

Of all people, did it have to be Hermione Granger?

"I'm fine! There's nothing to worry about!" Naturally, I didn't sound so calm. If you imagine a girl on the floor, crying like a baby, rolled up in fetus position, having trouble breathing, I think you'll have a small idea of what I sounded like. Apparently it was enough for Hermione to, I don't know, feel sorry for me or something for in a moment she's right on the floor next to me doing the most peculiar thing – she hugs me. _Me_, the girl who has, let's be honest here, been a right bitch to her for the last couple of months.

Oddly enough it helped a bit. Well, at least it got me to calm down enough so that I could answer her. I wish I could just shut up some times.

"What wrong?"

"I'm a slut! Everyone's going to hate me! I don't want my parents to kill meeeee!"

"You're not making any sense, why would your parents kill you?"

"Because I'm pregnant!"

See what I mean? Someone should stitch my mouth shut.

"Oh."

I'm surprised she took it so calmly. I know she probably figured out who the father is in a split second and I know she has a crush on him, everyone knows.

"Does Ron know about it?"

I shake my head.

The pressure in my chest has disappeared and I can breathe again. I've stopped crying so Hermione lets go of me. We lay next to each other in silence. We here footsteps approaching telling us that lunch is over, so we get up and try to get most of the dust off our clothes.

When we're done we both stare at the floor, unsure on what to say to each other.

"I guess," I say. "I'll be off to class. I'll see you around."

I'm ready to leave when she speaks.

"Are you going to tell him? He has a right to know."

I sigh. "I know… I don't know what to do really. It's not an easy thing to tell someone."

"You told me."

"Yeah, but what was I suppose to do? You were getting all clingy."

* * *

Ron, there's something important that we need to discuss—no, it's not like I'm trying to end world hunger. Congratulations, you're a daddy! No, too happy. Ron, we need to talk—

"About what?"

Holy shit! I turn around and see Ron standing right behind me. I hadn't realized that I was speaking out loud, what if someone heard?

"Well, I… I don't think this is the right place for it. Let's go somewhere private."

We find an empty classroom and I tell him to sit down. Maybe I should conjure some cushions to lie on the floor in case he faints? Do guys faint? I've never seen a guy faint but—okay, getting a bit off topic here.

"Ron, there's something I have to tell you—"

"Good, because there's something I need to tell you too."

Okay? What has he done now? Have they formed a little battle group again? Well sorry, I can't join this time because I'm pregnant and I'm pretty sure having people aiming their wands at me is the best thing to do right now. Though if I was accidently hit it would take care of my problem—no! Bad Lavender!

"Can I go first because this is—"

"I want to break up."

Yeah…I didn't see that one coming. Okay, I kind of did and that's why I slept with him in the first place but I didn't think he'd do it so soon! Or in a dirty old classroom! Couldn't he at least taken me to dinner or something and tried to put it more gently?

"You…want to break up? Why?"

He turns red. "I kind of like someone else."

Hermione, it's got to be Hermione.

"Oh well…okay…I…I guess we're through then. But I still need to—"

"I knew you'd understand! Things haven't been the same between us lately; I think we're better off just being friends."

Will this guy never let me finish!

Before I have time to tell him to shut up he runs out of the room and leave me feeling a bit confused. That was efficient. I Wonder if he planned it or if it was a spur of the moment kind of thing? _Hm, I've got five minutes to spare, let's break up with Lavender!_

Boys suck.

* * *

I manage to avoid both Ron and the rest of his friends for the rest of the day. In class I sit in the far back because I know Hermione always sits in the front, and where she goes they go. The person I really need to keep away from isn't actually Ron; he's happily unaware of my situation and thinks the world's just nifty. Hermione on the other hand…

Being the bossy know-it-all that she is I just know that she'll get on my case for not telling Ron yet. I don't get why she thinks she has the right to tell people what they should do all the time? And shouldn't she be happy right now? Ron's free as a bird and he doesn't know about the _thing _yet so they can just play the perfect couple!

I stay as long as I can in the Great Hall after dinner, hoping that she'll be in bed by the time I get to the tower. I sneak past her bed and try to make as little noise as possible when I change into my nightgown and crawl into bed. I let out a breath of relief but then suddenly I hear someone turning in the bed next to me.

"Is that you Lavender?"

She must have the hearing of a bat or something!

"Yeah?" I whisper.

"I'm sorry about you and Ron."

"Oh…thanks."

"I still think you should tell him though."

See what I mean? Always telling people what to do…

"Well, the world isn't as perfect as you are Hermione!" I whisper back. "I can't just tell him!"

She's quiet for a while. And it's long enough to make me feel guilty for yelling at her. Damn it!

"I'm sorry, that was a bit harsh."

"It's okay…goodnight."

Yeah, goodnight…I bet I'll have nightmares about red-head babies eating my intestines.


End file.
